


We're lost in a dream now…

by PanicAtThePenetration



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtThePenetration/pseuds/PanicAtThePenetration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's been having strange dreams and him and Josh are trying to get to the bottom of it. But when Brendon decides to come stay on their bus, things get messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Panics! "Vegas lights."  
> Notes:
> 
> Any feed back is greatly appreciated:)

Josh didn't really understand it. Hell, Tyler could barely understand it himself. But after a week of being on tour and every night waking up with flushed cheeks and damp boxers, they both decided something was wrong. 

"Seriously dude. What if some witch like poisoned you." Josh said with a straight face, sitting next to Tyler in his bunk.

"That's ridiculous. For one, it's impossible. And for two, witches curse people, and what good would this even do anyone." Tyler complained, standing up and making his way to the kitchen.

"I don't know, babe. But I still think we should ask Pete or someone about it." Josh followed him through the bus, wrapping his arms around him and tackling Tyler to the floor.

"No way. Absolutely not. We're lucky enough none of the other guys have come to stay with us on our bus yet." Tyler said, wrestling with Josh on the ground. 

"But Pete knows everything about literally anything you could ever imagine. Plus, he's a cool dude, Ty."

"I know but it's still embarrassing. What am I gonna do, walk over to their bus, knock on the door, go over to Pete and say 'hey Pete. So we're good friends and all, so I hope you could give me some advice for not waking up every morning after I fucking had a wet dream and came all over myself like a teenager And still keep our friendship intact? Thanks!'" Tyler sarcastically finished on a huff. 

"Well, when you put it that way-" Josh began before no other then Brendon fucking Urie walked in and started laughing. "Aw man, Guys, if you're going to fuck, at least lock the door!" Brendon called, covering his eyes and reaching around for the door handle.

"Shut up, Urie! We're Just messing around!" Yelled Josh, giggling as he stood, dragging up Tyler with him. 

Brendon rolled his eyes dramatically. "Well count your blessings, as they say. Anyways, I'm gonna bunk over here tonight, I'm pretty sure Dallon and his snoring is something I could use a break from, also Kenny is probably tired of hearing us going at it. And I invited Pete and Patrick, but they said they wanted to have some alone time so we can all guess what they'll be doing. I feel bad for Andy and Joe. Jesus, I swear the #1 rule to being is a band is someone's gotta be banging the lead singer. Am I right?" Brendon finally finished, looking right at Josh and Tyler. 

"I'm… actually, Brendon… I.…I don't thing you'll be getting much sleep over here, either." Tyler stuttered out.

Brendon's looked shocked. "Oh my god can you take one night and not fuck if I give up a night of it, Jesus." Brendon said, turning to leave. "I'll be over at 10. See you then." Brendon said, throwing a wink over his shoulder. 

"Oh my god Josh. That's not what I meant, he can't sleep h-" Josh leaned in and cut Tyler off with a kiss, pulling away after a few moments. 

"It's ok, baby boy, we'll figure something out."  
•••  
It was 9:30 and contrary to what was earlier agreed on, Tyler and Josh have actually figured nothing out. They had a show the next day so Tyler had to sleep, but they couldn't tell Brendon to leave them or put some ear plugs in without arousing suspicion, so by the time 10 o'clock rolled around, Josh shrugged and sighed out "You're just going to have to sleep, Ty. Brendon will understand something as simple as a wet dream, we've all had them."

"Thanks J. But I think it's a little different, y'know? I'm 26 years old!" Tyler groaned, laying back against the pillows in his bunk. 

"Actually... I did do some research earlier. And a lot of people said they felt the same thing when either their under a lot of stress, or the obvious one, that they're not being sexually satisfied while awake so basically, you could just be so sexually frustrated your brain decided to take matters into its own hands and make you have those dreams."Josh rushed the last part out, blush slightly dusting his cheeks. "Is that it, Tyler? Do I not 'satisfy' your needs?" 

Tyler immediately sat up, scootching to the end of the bunk and wrapping his arms around Josh, who melted into his side and hugged back. 

"Of course you satisfy me Josh, there's no question about that." They both slightly giggled. "I think it might just be all of the stress with touring and hoping people like us. It's a lot to handle.   
Josh was about to respond, when Brendon busted through the door, pillow in one arm and phone charger in the other. 

"We really need to start locking that." Josh sighed out, "is that really all you need, Brendon?" 

"Yeah man, I'm great. As long as you have a blanket I can use. Didn't want to take mine. Anyway-do you have any donuts? Been craving them all day. Actually, I want some beer. Or maybe even some chocolate. Wait no,-"

"Jesus Brendon, I didn't think it was possible but I think Dallon might've gotten you pregnant." Josh exclaimed, causing Tyler to giggle.

"Don't hate, have you seen his dick? I wouldn't be surprised if I was." Brendon fired back, smirking when both Tyler and Josh fake barfed.

"That was way more in depth then I ever wanted to know about one of my friends dicks. I'm going to go to bed now, see you all in the morning." Tyler said, rolling backwards into his bunk.

Josh yawned, stretching as far as he could in the small space. "Yeah, me too. Night Bren, you can sleep in any of the bunks." Josh peeled his shirt off and slid in after Tyler. 

"Party poopers" Brendon grumbled, sliding into the bunk right across the isle from Josh and Tyler's.  
•••  
It was around 3am when Brendon woke up, confused at the noise coming from across the room. "What the hell?" he whispered, pulling his bunks curtain back. He though that it might've just been Tyler and Josh fooling around, but he could hear Josh's light snores.

"Oh yes... God yes please!"

Brendon heard Tyler whine, his dick starting to show some interest at the noises Tyler was making. Brendon thought about waking him up, but he'd have to climb over Josh and no point in embarrassing Tyler about something like this. He was climbing back into his own bunk when something Tyler moaned stopped him.

"Ahhhh! Yes, yes yes yes fuck. please Josh! Aw, please…please ple- Brendon fuck!" 

Huh. That was strange, for a minute Brendon could've sworn he heard his name. He thought he was just hearing things, but as he went to lay down, he nearly as a heart attack as Josh started talking. 

"He dreams about us every night, you know. I never tell him what he says." Brendon didn't respond, and after a couple of moments Josh snorted out "Brendon, please. I know you're awake."

"I'm sorry. I don't know why he-"

"Calm down, Bren." Josh interrupted. "Was I shocked the first time I heard him say it? Slightly. Was I angry? No. It's actually kinda hot."

Brendon was a few minutes away from hyperventilating. "So, what exactly do you want me to do?" Brendon awkwardly asked, frowning when Josh laughed.

"Brendon Urie being shy. Never thought I'd see the day." Josh slid out of bed, still giggling. "Grab his legs and I'll get his arms, we're taking him to the couch, there's more room there." Josh said, wrapping his fingers around Tyler's skinny wrists. Brendon shortly followed, gripping the singers ankles. After they layed Tyler out, Josh turned to Brendon. "Won't Dallon be mad that you're doing this?" Brendon's actually fucking snorted. 

"Mad that he's not a part of it, maybe. Oh god, I can't wait to tell him!" Brendon squealed. 

"You never cease to amaze me, Bren-" Josh is cut off by Tyler's moans. 

"God yes please! Right there, ah ah ah!" He jerked up, eyes snapping open, tears forming in his eyes when he met Josh and Brendon's gazes. "Oh my god, this is so embarrassing... I'm sorry Brendon I should've-"

"Shut up, Tyler. Looks like you have a little problem you'll be needing some help with." Brendon smirked when he saw Tyler's pupils dilate as he whipped his head towards Josh. 

"Yeah, that's right baby. Brendon knows alllllll about how you moan our names in your sleep. You thinking about both of us fucking you?" Josh asks, licking his suddenly dry feeling lips. 

Tyler just fucking whimpers, leaning against the arm rest on the couch and spreading his long legs. 

"Oh, look how pretty you are, baby boy. You gonna show Brendon how much of a slut you are?" Josh growls, kneeling next to the couch. 

"Oh yeah, Tyler? You're a slut huh? Nothing but a cheap little whore? 

Tyler's moans were downright sinful.  
"Yes B yes. I want both of you so badly it hurts!" He choked out, sighing in relief when he felt Josh pulling his shirt off, slowly dragging it over Tyler's sensitive nipples as a tease. After Tyler's shirt was gone, it left him, Josh, and Brendon just in their boxers. 

"Ok, Ty. You have three choices here. One, I can fuck you and Brendon can suck you off Two, Brendon can fuck you while I get to watch and eat his cum out of you. Three, One of us can rim you, then we'll BOTH fuck you. Oh, and each time you get fucked you have to cum. So, which will it be?" Josh asked, leaning down to suck at Tyler's collarbones while Brendon bit up his thighs, slowly dragging Tyler's boxers down.

"Oh god they all sound so good daddy" Tyler moaned, almost forgetting that Brendon was there. 

"Daddy? You two are kinkier than you look." Brendon laughed out. 

Josh smirked over at him, then focused back on Tyler. "Ok, baby boy. Which is it going to be?"

Tyler whimpered out a weak "3 please" as Brendon licked around the tip of his cock. 

"Alright. Brendon, do you mind rimming? I can do it if you don't want to." Josh stated, glancing back to Brendon.

"Fuck no I don't mind rimming. Especially doing it to someone else," Brendon winked at Tyler, causing him to blush harder. Brendon ducked his head down and gripped Tyler's thighs, holding them apart as he leaned down to blow lightly against his hole. 

"Holy shit," Tyler whined, "please don't stop thAT!" His voice raising as Brendon started to probe him with his tongue. 

"Jesus, is he always this loud?" Brendon asked, massaging Tyler's rim with his thumb.

"Mm-hmmm." Josh mumbled, preoccupied with kissing at Tyler's nipples. "actually, if you push your thumb against his perineum, he'll love that." Josh said, leaning in to catch Tyler's whimper and reaching down to slowly jerk him off. 

"Sick." Brendon replied. Right as he did, Tyler's eyes rolled back.

"Oh god oh god oh god please! Fuck I'm so close, holy shit!" Tyler sobbed out, pleasure overwhelming him.

"Hey, it's ok Ty. Just follow it over." Josh cooed, moving his hand faster. He reached onto the floor and pulled out the bottle of lube he brought, handing it to Brendon with a smirk. Right as Brendon was fucking Tyler with his tongue, he shoved 2 fingers in. Tyler's whole body arched off the couch as he screamed out his pleasure. 

"Oh god! Holy shit! Fuck fuck fuck YES!" He all but sobbed into his arm that he layed across his face. Brendon kept flicking his tongue inside of him until Tyler grabbed his hair and yanked him away, breath coming in hard pants. 

"Jesus you two, I don't think I can move." Tyler groaned out.

"Oh, we're not done with you yet." Josh said, already reaching down to grab the lube.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus I had to change the tags on this because this chapter got so dirty like what the hell have I created. 
> 
> (sorry god)

Josh was about to switch positions with Brendon when he heard something that made him freeze. 

"Oh shit!" Whispered Brendon, grabbing his boxers as the knocking continued. "ONE SECOND" he yelled, throwing a blanket over Tyler.

"Let me get it." Josh sighed, also grabbing his underwear and T-shirt. Brendon heard him shuffle to the door, and then the voice of their manager. Apparently they were going to be stopping at the hotel in a few minutes so they should grab their bags. Josh thanked him and walked back to the lounge. 

"Jesus fuck, I forgot we had a hotel night tomorrow." Brendon laughed out, standing up from where he sat next to Tyler.

"Yeah, we better grab our things. We can finish this off tonight, though. We were barely getting started." Josh said with a wink, leaving to pack up his things. 

"Fuck yeah!" Brendon agreed, saying his goodbyes and going back to get his things from his bus.  
•••  
The show was amazing, it had a strange energy about it that no one could put their finger on. By the time all the boys got their hotel rooms, Josh and Tyler sharing one across from Brendon and Dallons room while the rest of the boys figured out their arrangements, Tyler was horny as fuck. He couldn't imagine how Brendon and Josh felt as they didn't even get off earlier. After they all were showered and relaxed, Josh and Tyler snuggling on their shared bed waiting for Brendon to come over Tyler whispered "Did I really talk while I was dreaming?" 

Josh looked down at Tyler's beautiful face, pulling him closer and kissing his forehead. "Yeah baby. It's ok though, it was pretty hot." Josh said, feeling Tyler smile.

"Shut up!" Tyler said defensively, lightly punching Josh on the arm. 

"Hey! No fair, I wanna join in on the snuggles!" They heard Brendon call, looking up and seeing him in a tank top and his "miss Jackson" shorts.

"Maybe after we do a little something that we had planned first," Josh responded, rolling off the bed. Brendon walked over to him with a smirk, leaning in to kiss him softly. 

"I'm perfectly ok with that." Brendon said as they pulled away to breathe.

"Um hey, as hot as you guys kissing is, I'm feeling a little lonely over here." Tyler whined. They turned to look over at him and holy shit, sometime during their kiss Tyler had taken his boxers off and his legs were spread open. Tyler laughed at both Brendon and Josh's faces, eyes wide and mouths hanging open. "Yo, this isn't a museum. You can touch, please." Tyler joked, blush deepening as they both raked their eyes over his body. 

"Damn babe you look amazing," Josh started as he walked closer to the bed, "can't wait for us to fuck you."Tyler just moaned louder. 

"Hey Josh, you have like condoms and lube, right? Cause I really don't want to have to leave now." Brendon asked, following Josh to the bed while massaging his dick through his pants. 

"I come prepared dude. They're over in my bag, the blue one in the front pocket." He said, leaning down to kiss Ty. "Hey, there's a black bag in there as well... Could you grab it for me?" Right after Josh finished talking, Tyler's eyes widened in shock. 

"Um… Josh? Please not tonight. I don't think I can! Maybe we cou-"

Josh put his hand over Tyler's mouth, pushing him into the bed and straddling him, leaning close to his ear and whispering, "you're gonna take it like a good little slut. Don't you want to be good for daddy? Or do I need to remind you who's in charge?" He added a slap to Tyler's thigh, eyes dark and intimidating. 

"No..." Tyler whimpered, attempting to shrink back into the mattress. "I'll be good I promise!" 

"Good." Josh growled. By then, Brendon had already finished retrieving the things he was told to get and was standing by the bed, eyes wide in shock. 

"Honesty, the only thing that could surprise me more than what I just saw is if Pete and Patrick actually decided to tell someone else that they're screwing." Brendon commented, dropping the bag on the bed. "You guys are seriously kinky. Do I even want to know what's in that bag?" Brendon asked, sitting next to Tyler's body. 

Josh smirked as Tyler whimpered. "Probably not. But you'll find out soon enough." And with that, Josh was stripping, urging Brendon to do the same. Josh grabbed the bag off the bed, and the look on Brendon's face when he spilled its contents was priceless. What fell out were handcuffs, a cock ring, a vibrating butt plug, and a curled up.... Whip? 

"You're going to use all of those on him?" Brendon asked, slightly confused but definitely still turned on. 

Josh smiled at him, a big smile that crinkled his eyes and bared all of his teeth. "Not tonight. But don't worry. He loves it." Brendon definitely wasn't questioning it because Tyler's pupils were blown wide from lust, dick still hard. 

"So, what should we start with?" Josh questioned rhetorically, he knew Tyler knew Josh was in charge. Brendon just picked up the cock ring with wonder. Josh was watching him with a smirk, and grabbed it from his hands and went to put it around Tyler's dick. "Aw, baby. Now you're gonna have to wait." Josh said with a fake apologetic tone. He leaned in to kiss Tyler, tongue immediately coming out to coax his lips open. Tyler moaned loudly as Josh's tongue twisted with his, reaching down to grip Josh's dick and starting to stroke him.

Brendon had gripped himself and was slowly stroking up and down, hypnotized by scene in front of him.  
Josh pushed Tyler's hand off and reached over for the handcuffs, cuffing Tyler's hands to the bedposts. He grabbed the lube, slicking up a finger and rubbing against Tyler's opening. Brendon layed down next to Tyler and began lazily making out with him, hand still moving.

When Josh slid his finger in Tyler let out a squeak, pressing his hips back.  
He disconnected his lips from Brendon's to moan, "Please, more Josh." And Josh complied, adding another finger and searching for Tyler's prostate. He knew when he found it because Tyler's hips jerked up and he let out a long moan into Brendon's mouth. 

Brendon grabbed the butt plug and slid down to be with Josh, handing it to him with pleading eyes. 

"You want to see Tyler with this in him, Brendon?" Josh asked, pulling out his fingers and slowly pressing the toy against Tyler's hole. Brendon nodded jerkily, eyes flicking up to look at Tyler's face. It was a beautiful sight, hair curling at the tips from the sweat dripping down his face, mouth hanging open, eyes squeezed shut, and moans falling steadily from his lips. 

Josh had slid the toy in all the way, reaching for the remote that would turn the vibrations on. "Are you ready, Baby boy?" Josh had asked almost innocently, like what they were doing wasn't dirty. 

"Please, turn it on and make me feel good-" Tyler cut himself off with a high pitched moan, thighs trembling as Josh turned it up to level 4. 

"Mmmmm... Ohhh daddy! Josh, oh please let me cum... I've been good haven't I?" Tyler babbled, eyes getting teary as Josh kept upping the strength until it was all the way up at level 10 and Tyler was nearly sobbing. Brendon wrapped his lips around Tyler's head and sucked lightly, hair immediately being grabbed by Tyler, who screamed in pleasure. 

As the delicious feelings washed over him, Tyler found himself drooling, almost inhuman noises coming from him. Then all of a sudden, it all stopped. He sighed out in relief but also disappointment. 

"Oh don't worry baby," murmured Brendon, rubbing his hand on Tyler's stomach,"you won't be empty for long." 

Josh smiled, reaching for the whip. "Baby, you've been such a good boy," started Josh, dragging the whip across Tyler's thighs, who was blushing red at the praise,"but I think we can show Brendon how good you can REALLY be." Josh reached for the locks on the handcuffs, helping Tyler onto his stomach.

"Brendon, cuff his hands together." Josh ordered and added a, "Gently, please," as an afterthought. Brendon complied easily, gently locking the handcuffs in place, he sat back so he could get a good view.

"Ok, baby. Here are the rules." Josh said, climbing onto the bed behind Tyler. "You can only make noise when you're counting, you can't move, and you'll keep those pretty little eyes looking over at Brendon, show him how good you are for me." Tyler nodded, knowing better than to respond with words. "I'm only going to give you fifteen. What's your safe word? You can speak." Josh asked, rubbing Tyler's ass.

"Banana pepper." Tyler managed to squeak out.

"Good." Tyler was given no other warning besides the swish in the air before the first hit. He stuttered out a quiet "one", staring right at Brendon who had his dick in his hand. 

"Good boy." Josh praised, swinging his whip down again, loving the small whimper Tyler makes and he decides to ignore it. They continue like this all the way until 15, Tyler shaking and tears streaming down his face. He'd needed to be reminded to count and to be quiet twice, so Josh stored that away for later. 

Josh told Brendon to undo the handcuffs and Josh went to retrieve some lotion. He slowly rubbed it into Tyler's ass with Brendon's assistance, rolling Tyler over when he was done. Tyler's neglected cock stood hard and flushed dark red, pre-cum leaking out. 

"Still want us to fuck you?" Josh questioned, thumbing at Tyler's slit.

"Oh!" Tyler yelled out, his dick jumping at Josh's prodding. Nodding violently, more tears coming. "Please, Josh, Brendon, one of you get in me before I lose it." He begged, spreading his legs.

"So quick to be a slut." Josh commented, unwrapping a condom and sliding it onto Brendon. He then grabbed the lube and poured some info his hand, spreading it along Brendon's dick, drawing a groan from him. 

"Alright, are you ready?" Brendon asked, pressing the head of his dick against Tyler's opening. 

"Please, just fuck me!" Yelled Tyler, grabbing at Brendon's hips. Brendon wasted no time, slowly pushing in. Both of them groaned as he bottomed out. "Oh Brendon…" Tyler moaned as he sped up, searching for Tyler's prostate. Suddenly, Tyler near screamed when Brendon hit it dead on. Tyler was babbling, begging for Josh to let him cum. 

"Do you think you've been a good boy?" Josh asked, fingers closing around the ring. 

"Yes! I've been so good daddy. Please, take it off please... Oh- God please!" Tyler begged, not sure how he can even form coherent sentences.

"Make Brendon cum, and then me. Maybe then I'll think about letting you." Josh said. Tyler looked up into Brendon's eyes, clenching down every time he thrust in.

"Oh Brendon, please cum in me. Please! Come on... You feel so good, please!" Tyler exclaimed, pushing back to meet Brendon's thrusts.

"Oh yeah Tyler? Want me to fill you up with my cum? Maybe I'll take the condom off hmmm? Would you like that?" Brendon wasn't actually going to, but teasing Tyler just got him so turned on. He started thrusting faster, low grunts falling from his lips. "Oh, Tyler you're so tight! Ah, I'm... I'm gonna-," Brendon moaned loudly, cumming and filling up the condom, pulling out and collapsing next to Tyler. 

"So beautiful baby." Brendon whispered, stroking Tyler's hair. He purred, pushing his sweaty head against Brendon's cool hand. 

Josh watched the scene in front of him, heart swelling at the comforting gesture. "Do you still want me?" Josh asked, leaning down to mouth at Tyler's neck and grab his hand. 

"Oh, please Josh... I still need to cum... Let me make you cum, daddy." Tyler whined, pushing his hips up against Josh's thigh.

"Oh, I'd love to watch that!" Brendon exclaimed, dick giving a weak twitch. 

"Then today's your luck day," smirked Josh. "I want you to ride me, can you do that baby?" Tyler quickly nodded, allowing Brendon to help Josh manhandle him on top of Josh, hovering over his dick. 

"I'm going to take this off," Josh said, pointing to the cock ring, "but you can only cum after I do." 

"Ok, thank you." Tyler agreed, slowly lowering himself down right as Brendon reached to help Josh take the ring off. Tyler had to stop, eyes clenched shut to hold himself back from cumming. Josh was big, bigger than Brendon so it stretched him all the way down. "Oh Joshy, you're so big." Tyler moaned, slowly sliding up and down, drawing moans from both himself and Josh. 

"Cmon, baby. The faster I cum the sooner you get to." Josh said, starting to thrust his hips up to meet Tyler. Everything felt so good to Tyler, and when Brendon's hand wrapped around his dick he choked on a sob, pleasure almost getting to be too much. 

"I don't know.. Ohh.. how long I can last like this!" Tyler forced out, mind hazy with pleasure.

"Just a little bit longer Ty I'm almost there." Josh thrusted harder, slamming into Tyler's prostate on each thrust. Josh let out a grunt as he came, spilling into Tyler after a few more thrusts. "Alright, Tyler. You can come." Right after Josh said that, Tyler collapsed backwards and his back arched like he was possessed and he screamed out, cum shooting all over his chest and even landing on his hair. Tyler slowly faded into unconsciousness, body still tingling.  
•••  
By the time Tyler came to, he was cleaned off and on the other bed, Josh spooned behind him and Brendon laying in front of him, arms wrapped around him and resting on Josh's back. 

"Hey, Tyler." Brendon whispered, trying not to wake Josh. 

Tyler blushed deep red. "Hey Brendon." Tyler's blush deepened as Brendon leaned down to kiss him, lips soft and full. Brendon giggled. 

"I'm telling you, now you seem so innocent." Brendon said between giggles. 

Tyler slapped his arm. "Shut up and go back to sleep, Urie." Josh grumbled, arms tightening around Tyler. 

"Fine, Dun. But only with a good night kiss." Josh groaned but leaned over Tyler, kissing Brendon on the cheek then collapsing again, eyes already closing. 

"Good night, guys." Tyler whispered, eyes slipping shut, asleep before either of them could respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around to reach the end of chapter two! Look out for me in hell!


End file.
